Sonata de cuatro tiempos
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Senritsu fue maldecida, perdió su apariencia, a su amigo.. Perdió, sí, pero actualmente ganó otras cosas... Porque las pequeñas cosas pueden hacerte feliz y seguir disfrutando de la vida... Si pierdes, ganas ¿no? Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017: Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"
1. Calma

**Hello minna ^^**

 **He llegado con un nuevo reto cumplido para el foro en el que estoy :3**

 **Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017: Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

* * *

 **.:Calma:.**

Se sentó entre las amapolas, junto a los helechos que nacían a los pies de un robusto avellano. Desde el primer momento lo había considerado perfecto, debido a un comentario que le hizo el viento.

Exenta de gentío, esas tierras vírgenes era justo lo que se necesitaba para escapar un poco de la rutina que ejercía su trabajo, que no le molestaba, pero tampoco le llenaba del todo. Su más grande deseo aún no había sido cumplido, y a pesar de la calma que mantenía siempre, eso le causaba temor. Miró sus manos y recordó la apariencia que ahora mantenía, recordó a su amigo que había muerto… No quería que eso volviera a suceder. Quería, cuanto antes, destruir aquello que la maldijo.

Suspiró cuando el viento atrapó, juguetón el sombrero verde musgo que portaba para cubrir su calva. Corrió tras él, intentando alcanzarlo, y luego de unos metros, por fin lo hizo, aunque no precisamente con sus manos.

El sombrero había quedado estancado en lo más alto de una rama torcida de tonos oscuros, que más que café, llegaba a ser anaranjado.

No había de otra, tendría que subirse.

Un sonido la alertó, metálico, que apareció de la nada detrás de ella, y tomando con gran maestría el sombrero entre el metal con forma trenzada que se materializaba debido a su portador; fue devuelto a su dueña.

—Kurapika ¿qué haces aquí? Hoy es nuestro día libre.

—Pues, la verdad estaba leyendo arriba de ese avellano. —apuntó el árbol que antes le había ofrecido sombra a Senritsu.

—Oh… entonces esa suave melodía provenía de ti.

— ¿Me sentiste…digo, me escuchaste?

—Supongo que sí.

Y es que aquel poder que ganó a cambio de la maldición era muy útil, realmente había escuchado la presencia de Kurapika, su corazón, pero estaba tan calmado como el paisaje que no le prestó atención… mucho menos estando ella tan dentro de sus pensamientos.

Cuando Kurapika guardó finalmente las cadenas de nen, ella pudo percatarse del pequeño, casi invisible congelador portátil que llevaba en la otra mano.

—Oh… —le intrigó y aún con esos dientes alargados y esa calva que cubriría con su gorro en un momento, su expresión mostró curiosidad envuelta en ternura. Lo que hizo a Kurapika mostrarle el objeto y su contenido.

—Traje algo para pasar el calor mientras leía. —dentro había agua, dos botellas muy bien preparadas, dos sándwiches y helados… Justo dos.

—Ten, te daré uno.

—Oh… no, no, son tuyos, como podrías…

—Ten. —extendió el _cooler_ , hasta que Senritsu accedió a recibirlo.

—Gracias.

Cuando el frío tubo de color rosa fue despojado de su envase y ella acercó su boca, probándolo, sus miedos, sus preocupaciones; todo se esfumó. Sólo quedó paso para la felicidad de esos momentos. El estar tomando un helado delicioso, en un bello lugar, junto a su amigo.

Había perdido un amigo, pero ahora tenía otro… La melodía volvió a sus oídos pacíficamente justo cuando dio un último bocado a su helado.

* * *

 **Como habrán notado, yo soy de las personas que suben el reto de una, así que en un momento subiré los siguientes drabbles :3 Serán cuatro, en eso consiste el reto ^^**

 **Siempre me cuesta cumplir con el máximo de palabras y no sobrepasarme... Es realmente complicado xD**

 **Este drabble tiene 493 palabras sin contar el título ;)**

 **Ahora, ¿por qué accedí al reto? Primero, por una razón muy obvia, me encanta Hunter x Hunter, y todos sus personajes. Aunque mis favoritos son Killua y Gon, Senritsu es un personaje a tomar en cuenta, ha salido muy poco de ella, y creo que pueden mostrarnos sorpresas (tal vez cuando a Togashi se le ocurra seguir el manga :v ) A mí me causa curiosidad la sonata que la maldijo, también la verdadera forma que perdió y por supuesto el amigo... ¡Joder Togashi! ¡Ponte a dibujar! ¡Me tienes en ascuas! jahjak Quiero que sigas el manga, para que salga otra temporada del anime... Algún día... TT^TT**

 **En fin, espero que les gusten, tanto este primer drabble, como los que vendrán a continuación :3**

 **Neko-Kitsune XP**


	2. Muerte

**Aquí traigo el segundo drabble... este tenía que tener la condición de Rated T, creo que lo cumplí, puse "lo más para adultos, que viniera con el tema" posible xD**

 **~Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017: Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"~**

* * *

 **.:Muerte:.**

El manto rojizo, como si fuera vino derramado de una garrafa gigantesca empapaba el sitio. El suelo de piso flotante, puesto y pulido con anterioridad no podría recuperar nunca la brillantez perdida.

El líquido, denso, de un rojo oscuro, que brillaba ante la luz de las velas que aún seguían encendidas en el lugar, se expandía, llegando a cubrir la alfombra aterciopelada, justo cuando la voz surgió de la garganta de la única joven en el lugar. Decía entre temblorosos sollozos el nombre de su amigo, sabiendo en el fondo, que éste jamás volvería a responderle.

La melodía había recubierto el lugar. La maldición se presentó, ante quienes tuvieron la valentía y la ignorancia de encenderla… El cuerpo femenino dejó sus proporciones que la caracterizaban, los oídos se volvieron más agudos, y uno de sus brazos adquirió poderes inimaginables… ¿De qué servía todo eso?

Ella volvió a pronunciar el nombre de su amigo, justo cuando las velas se apagaron.

Él no respondió. El tronco de su cuerpo, no podía hacerlo. Su cabeza convertida en una albóndiga que flotaba en la salsa tampoco podía…

Vio los ojos abandonados de alma, cuando su propio cuerpo cayó en el charco de sangre... Y sus labios ahora delgados, que casi no se apreciaban por los dientes alargados que llegaban al labio superior sin problema, se entreabrieron temblorosos… Para decir nuevamente el nombre… De quien había perdido para siempre…

* * *

 **Siempre me he puesto a pensar en el pasado de Senritsu... se oye bastante cruel y trágico. Dirán: "Sólo se murió su amigo y ella fue transformada, en el anime hay casos peores." Ahora, yo les pregunto, ¿qué pasaría si a alguno de ustedes les tocara vivir algo así? Si me pongo en su lugar, en verdad me da pánico... Siempre he sido demasiado empática, tal vez por eso me llega más... ¿Alguien piensa cómo yo?**

 **Reviews (?)**

 **Words: 234 sin contar el título ni notas iniciales/finales :3**


	3. Amigo

**Drabble tres ^^**

 **~Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017: Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"~**

* * *

 **.:Amigo:.**

Consideró que cuidar a la joven de cabellos azules era un buen trabajo. Podía seguir con su búsqueda, para poder cumplir su deseo, y a la vez avanzar en el ámbito de hunter. Era una buena propuesta.

No esperaba que en esos andares de la vida volviera a sentir un sentimiento tan cálido como ese que había perdido. Su amigo había muerto… ya no lo volvería a ver nunca más, y era lo que más le dolía, más que su apariencia física. Su amigo, con quien compartió risas y momentos llenos de ventura.

No imaginó volver a mirar a alguien y decir en su interior: "Ah, es mi amigo." Esa era una frase muy lejana para ella, pero se sentía muy bien…

Kurapika oteó la nieve que caía en sus cabezas mientras se preocupaban de que nadie interrumpiera el caminar de Neón hacia su auto.

Una vez se hubo subido, Kurapika se sentó al lado de la hija de Nostrade y Senritsu hizo lo mismo, pero en el lado contrario. Dejando a la joven en el medio, pudiendo protegerla en cualquier momento, del ataque que sea.

Senritsu activó su sentido auditivo, mientras que Kurapika tranquilamente confiaba en sus instintos de hunter bien perfeccionados.

El auto partió, y la nieve aumentó.

Una vez llegaron al centro comercial y la niña era protegida mientras elegía lo que quisiera llevar. Era cansador, pero no aburrido. En parte ver a la joven feliz y danzante comprando objetos que nunca usaría, te hacía meditar de lo vacía que podía estar su vida.

Y Senritsu se sentía así… en parte, vacía, sin poder hacer nada. Mantenía la calma, sin embargo, en el fondo estaba ansiosa, desesperada por cumplir su deseo y salvar al mundo de una maldición como la que ella había sufrido.

Estaba en eso, cuando el muchacho andrógino y rubio se puso frente a ella, y le entregó un paquete.

—Mañana será el día que me encuentre con Gon y Killua nuevamente, también vendrá Leorio, así que compré algo para todos mis amigos.

—Oh… ya veo. ¿Entonces? —miró el paquete envuelto en papel celeste, con una cinta roja.

—Es para ti. Tú también eres mi amiga.

Senritsu sonrió y por un momento recordó su pasado sin pesar, sin sentirse culpable, y sin desear nada más que ese momento perdurara.

—Gracias. —alcanzó a decir antes de que Neón empezara a quejarse con una tienda por no tener el vestido que ella quería, ya que antes había sido vendido a otra chica.

* * *

 **Siempre he pensado que la relación que Senritsu y Kurapika tienen es muy bonita, ambos se comprenden, a su manera. Son amigos sin necesidad de decírselo en muchos casos, y también son compañeros ¿alguien piensa como yo? Para mí la amistad es un lazo primordial en la vida, supongo que por eso termino buscándolos y viéndolos en todas partes.**

 **Mi BRTOP son: Gon, Killua, Kurapika y Leorio, pero Kurapika y Senritsu, según yo soy muy parecidos (por un pasado cruel), simplemente tienen diferentes circunstancias, y se apoyan... por eso para mí también son amigos :3**

 **Reviews (?)**

 **Words: 416 sin contar título ni notas iniciales y finales ;)**


	4. Arcoíris

**Y bueno, el último drabble para esta: "Sonata de cuatro tiempos" ^^ Si llegaste hasta aquí, te lo agradezco mucho 3**

 **~Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017: Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"~**

* * *

 **.:Arcoíris:.**

Ella estudiaba tranquilamente unas pautas musicales que le parecieron llamativas. No era su día de descanso, la verdad se encontraba trabajando, estaba cuidando de la dormida ama de la casa, que se estiraba en su cama de dos plazas y media.

Kurapika estaba dando sus regulares guardias al lugar. Conociéndolo, también estaba revisando los lugares que no le correspondían.

Bostezó al llegar al final del cuadernillo de música. Lo dejó donde estaba y decidió caminar un poco, claro, no podía salir de la habitación porque abandonar su deber no sería nada bueno, y tampoco iba con ella. Así que simplemente se paseó por la habitación. Por un momento se acercó a la ventana que daba a una gigantesca terraza, donde si querías te ponías a tomar el té ahí mismo, con gentío incluido.

El manto de nubes grisáceas recorría el cielo, avisando que el buen tiempo no sería prioridad por un buen rato.

Empezó a caer la lluvia, gota a gota, hasta que salvajemente cayó desesperada a la tierra que la llamaba como un imán.

Senritsu sintió el frío ingresar así que cerró la ventana con el pestillo, adentrándose en la habitación, para de un movimiento cerrar las cortinas.

Volteó a ver a su ama, que dormía, con los brazos destapados y el cabello como un tifón sobre la almohada de la mejor calidad.

La puerta se abrió brevemente dando paso al siguiente guardián.

Senritsu salió rumbo a su habitación, para descansar un poco, pero quedó prendada al living donde había un hermoso piano, y una estantería.

El piano le traía recuerdos dolorosos, por eso caminó directo a lo que le inquietaba, a la ventana abierta que dejaba entrar parte del torrencial a la mansión, empapando el suelo.

Alcanzó a tomar ambas alas, desde la zona más externa, cuando sus ojos se maravillaron con la vista proporcionada.

Puso sus manos en la vierteaguas, apoyándose para deleitarse aún mejor de los siete colores que se dejaban notar incluso con la lluvia, y se encendían con el sol de fondo que bañado en gotas no le daba miedo mostrarse.

* * *

Kurapika había terminado sus rondas, e incluso había hecho unas extras. Agradeció no haberse puesto sólo su ropa común, sino también un abrigo para protegerlo de la baja temperatura.

Pasando por el living, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Fue y cerró la ventana poniendo el pestillo.

—Muy tarde, ya todo el piso…

Miró al sillón en su regreso a la salida de la estancia. Se topó con su compañera completamente dormida. Mantenía una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro que nadie podría negar.

Kurapika se quitó el abrigo y tapó a Senritsu, para luego retirarse cerrando el lugar, así evitando que el frío invadiera.

—Supongo que tendré que ir por otro chaquetón.

Aquella vista había sido tan placentera, que decidió verla sentada en el sillón. No supo cuándo ni cómo se quedó dormida, pero sus oídos le avisaron cuando alguien entró en el lugar… y se fue sin despertarla…

"Gracias"

* * *

 **¡Yahoooo! ¡Reto cumplido! ¡Estoy feliz de concluirlo! ¡Estoy feliz de haberme apuntado! jahjak Como siempre agradezco al Foro: Mar de Joyas Escondidas por los retos que impone, en verdad yo siento que es divertido, que uno mejora como autor, conoces más personas, con gustos similares a los tuyos ¡Es genial! :3**

 **Words: 499 sin contar título ni nada más... Este último tuve que corregirlo muchas veces, porque me pasaba de las 500 palabras, me había inspirado al parecer XD**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, como dije al principio, muchas gracias, espero, por sobretodo, que se tome este personaje con un poco más de cariño, yo sé que siempre lo primero que se toma en cuenta a la hora de querer un personaje es su físico, pero ¡Dios! ¡Es una chica! ¡No es inútil! -muy al contrario, tiene un poder maravilloso- ¡Y sigue adelante con una meta que cumplir a pesar de todo! Tomemos en cuenta y empaticemos, eso me haría muy feliz ;) Fijémonos en más allá del exterior... :D**

 **Si quieres dejarme reviews, siempre te responderé (a veces tardíamente, pero te respondo ¿ok?) Si no tienes cuenta, te respondo al final :3**

 **Bye bye!**

 **Neko-Kitsune XP**


End file.
